


lucky

by telrxnya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, HxHHoliday2020, KilluGonHolidayPresent, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, gon pining bc this boy deserves to pine for a bit, like really it's some tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telrxnya/pseuds/telrxnya
Summary: “Marry me, Killua.” he finally hushes.It might’ve been seconds, months, or years until Killua finally opens his mouth, eyebrows furrowed and a look of confusion painted on his face.“W-what--”“Marry me, Killua!” he says, bolder and fiercer than before. Killua looks dazed, completely awestruck and shocked as if Gon had just revealed the secrets of the universe.“I got this for you!” he continues, “Where I’m from, you give a seashell to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. And to me, that’s you.”Gon hears Killua’s breath hitch.“It’s always been you.”(or, five times Killua refuses Gon's proposal and the one time he doesn't.)
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 35
Kudos: 180
Collections: KilluGon "A Gift From Me To You" Holiday Event





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> title in reference to lucky - jason mraz
> 
> Written for the Killugon "A Gift from Me to You" Holiday Event, with the prompt being "A present". It was such a blast to collaborate on this and I'm super thankful for all the wonderful content that was created by amazingly talented people under this prompt! <3
> 
> Have a good read, I hope you like it!

1\. 

Gon’s certain he’s going to throw up, right here on the pavement of Whale Island’s only port.

Finally seeing Killua’s lopsided smile and gentle gaze makes his heartbeat go erratic, a warm fluttering feeling in his stomach taking root deeper than what he expected when he prepared himself to see him again. 

It’s only a few seconds before he finally feels Killua’s body crash into his at full speed, sending the both of them tumbling down in morning dew, lungs still pleasantly burning from how fast he was running to close the endless distance between them. As his arms loop around soft skin, a gentle whisper of the sixteen year old boy’s name rolls off his tongue only to land in the crook of his neck, letting relief and bliss flow through him as his nose nuzzles deeper in the sharp collarbone.

Home. _He smells like home._

Killua’s smell has always been his favorite, the sweet scent of honey intertwined with the soothing smell of rain after a storm, with hints of something sharp that reminds him of nights on Whale Island spent desperately chasing lightning. 

After what seems like an eternity, the other boy lets his fingers trail and rest in dark locks of hair just above his nape, rubbing comforting circles that Gon swears could almost make him purr. Before he can let himself completely drown in the bliss of having Killua back, a firm hand grabs hold of his shoulder and gently pushes him back, just a few centimeters, but the separation aches enough to make Gon want to whine and protest.

“You weirdo!” The harsh words come out with more affection than real bite, “You think I can’t feel you smelling me like a creep?” 

Gon rubs the warm spot on his forehead where Killua flicked him, unsurprised at his reaction. 

“Oww— But I missed you!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, sounding unconvinced. “Doesn’t mean you have to act like that—”

Amber eyes slowly lift to meet ocean blue. A warm smile graces his face, gentle and affectionate.

“—But I missed you too, idiot.” 

_Pearly-white and cerulean. It will look perfect on you._

Gon’s not sure how long he’s been staring in awe, but the light pink slowly blooming on pale cheekbones is a good tell that it might’ve been a bit too long.

“Now let me go—” the taller one says, a hand comically pushing Gon’s face away from him.

“But why would I let you go, I just got you back!” 

It quickly escalates into a battle of limbs, purple shoe on Gon’s shoulder, tan hands grabbing pale wrists, pushing and pulling to a steady but chaotic rhythm that reminds the islander of ocean tides.

When Gon finally manages to open the eye pressed against Killua’s palm to meet his eyes once again, there’s a small pause, until a musical giggle escapes from his best friend’s lips, a soft and honest melody that Gon missed profoundly. He can’t stop the laugh blossoming in the pit of his chest to come out, and soon enough, both laughs blend into one, lively tunes flowing out in the warm spring air.

Shortly, both boys grow silent, fingers still interlocked and blue eyes on brown, and Gon lets his forehead press softly against soft silky locks of hair. His hand lets go of Killua’s to reach in his pocket, fingers trailing on the rough shell and the soft nacre of the treasure he’s been holding onto for months. A euphoric feeling takes hold of him when he delicately places the white and blue seashell in Killua’s palm with one hand, softly making the pale fingers curl around the round object with the other. For a few seconds, he stays there, bathing in the comfort and warmth of his best friend’s proximity, a content smile gracing his features.

“Marry me, Killua.” he finally hushes.

It might’ve been seconds, months, or years until Killua finally opens his mouth, eyebrows furrowed and a look of confusion painted on his face.

“W-what—”

“Marry me, Killua!” he says, bolder and fiercer than before. Killua looks dazed, completely awestruck and shocked as if Gon had just revealed the secrets of the universe. 

“I got this for you!” he continues, “Where I’m from, you give a seashell to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. And to me, that’s you.”

Gon hears Killua’s breath hitch.

“It’s always been you.”

Another sharp breath, but this time, Killua’s hands are shaking in his own, and the pale teen leans back slightly, bangs hiding his face.

“Stop joking around.” he snarls defensively, voice slightly shaking, almost… _hurt?_ Does he think…?

“Killua, look at me.” Gon gently answers, tone soft and thumb tracing soothing circles on Killua’s skin in hope of conveying just how much he means what he’s saying. It reminds him of the hours spent trying to approach wild animals in the forest of Whale Island, how they’d bare their fangs in self-defense when Gon got a little too close, afraid of what he could do, afraid of getting hurt.

Killua finally lifts his head to meet Gon’s eyes, and it’s just as he thought. 

_He’s scared._

“I mean it, Killua.” he continues, holding Killua’s gaze. “I want to marry you.”

“—But we’re not— You’re not— UGH!”

“We’re not what?”

“ _Dating!_ We’re not dating! You can’t just ask someone to marry them when you haven’t been on a single date with them!”

“I’ll take you on a date then!!” Gon affirms, probably louder than needs be, “I’ll take you on the best date Killua! I’ll get you flowers and chocolate, that special kind you like, I’ll hold your hand and tell you you’re pretty and—”

“Stop!!” Killua suddenly croaks, and Gon can clearly see crimson red on Killua’s cheeks right before he gets up on his feet at lightning speed to move to face away from the dark-haired boy.

“So… Is that a no?” 

The taller boy hesitantly turns around, a shy smile gracing his features as his eyes stay glued on the ground, the fingers of his left hand grabbing tightly onto the leather cord of the feather necklace resting slightly below his collarbones, the delicate seashell still in the palm of his right hand. 

“I-I didn’t say that.” 

“Then let’s go on a date soon! I’ll ask you again then!” Gon strides towards him gleefully, wanting, needing, craving to hold his hand, even if it’s just for one second. 

“...Sure.”

And with that, Gon reaches out to lace his fingers with his. 

2\. 

Gon has never been one to tell a lie, no matter how innocent it may be. He’s just never seen the use of it, and it’s always better to say the truth, that’s what Aunt Mito taught him. 

So why is it that right now, the look on Killua’s face is so uncertain, like Gon is nothing but a liar, like Killua is reaching out for something that might fade? Why does Killua look so fragile, like he could break at the faintest touch? 

Gon even made extra sure he’d take him on the best date, just like he promised two weeks ago. He dressed up _(with the help of Aunt Mito)_ , bought him chocolate, and picked flowers - red tulips, white daisies and pink roses -, from the vast colorful plains of Whale Island. The second he asked Killua on a date, he already knew where he’d take him: at the foot of the waterfall he spent his childhood swimming in, where the turquoise water glimmers with the reflection of the bright afternoon sun. It reminds him of Killua’s eyes. 

It seems that, once again, Gon was thinking too loud, as the silver-haired boy sitting alongside him shifted slightly to poke his forehead. 

“What’s going on in that big head of yours,” he snickers. 

“Ow!! Nothing, nothing, I just—”

“You just _what_?”

“It’s just—Do you still have fun with me?”

It’s always funny to see Killua’s reaction to embarrassment. The slight flush on his cheeks, his bangs covering most of his face as he lowers it to avoid having to stare at Gon. Gon knows that expression like the back of his hand, and it’s always such a lovely sight to see. 

“I do… “ Killua trails off. 

“Then marry me!” Gon exclaims, like it's the most logical thing to reply. 

“Gon, I already told you, you can’t just ask me to marry you right when we—”

“But I took you on a date! I did like you said! I waited and took you on a date, so now I can ask you again!” 

“That’s not how it works,“ Killua blurts, face still beet red. “Besides, it’s not like you can actually propose.” With these words, he raises his hands above his head like he always does to fake nonchalance, Gon learned over the years. 

“Huh? Why is that?”

“You don’t have anything to propose with. I left the seashell on your desk.” 

The look on his face is defiant, like despite his words, Killua is daring him to find a solution, and Gon has never been one to back down from a challenge. 

“That’s not a problem!” Gon smiles. “Stay here, Killua.”

The boy quickly jumps on his feet and makes his way to the root of a palm tree just a few meters away, where dozens of small flowers blossomed. He delicately picks up a few, purple, white, and blue, and adeptly weaves them together to form something resembling a small ring. When he’s done, he strolls back happily to Killua, a sly smile on his face. 

“Here!” Gon holds out the interwoven flowers. “Marry me, Killua?”

The pale boy sighs, more amused than anything, as if he was expecting this amount of determination from a stubborn boy. A few seconds pass in silence, Gon’s hand still handing out the delicate arrangement of flowers for Killua to take, awaiting a reply. 

“G-Gon,” Killua mumbles, looking like he’s gathering every bit of courage he has. “I do… I do want to marry you.”

_But?_

“But not right now.”

Gon exhales, relieved, a feeling of euphoria washing over him. It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay! Doesn’t he know it’s okay? Killua just said he wanted to marry him. Someday. It doesn’t matter when, he’s going to marry him one day. 

Like moved by invisible forces, Gon takes a step forward and crouches to meet Killua, still sitting on the ground, and placing his free hand on his cheek. Killua’s face is so warm and smooth, a welcome sensation against Gon’s rough hands. He traces circles with his thumb on the pale cheekbone and the corner of his eye where he feels like tears might leak at any time. 

“I just… I need a bit of time. Is that okay?” Killua continues, breaking the silence. 

Killua doesn’t have to say, but Gon can tell from the slight hint of hurt in his eyes that he’s still scared, that traces of hurt still remain, wounds from being forced to grow up too soon and used as a killing device still running deep. Like Killua is a rose whose thorns might prickle Gon’s skin if he gets too close. 

But Gon will take out the thorns one by one if needed. 

“That's okay, Killua,” he reassures softly. 

_It’s really okay._

He feels tension release from the boy in front of him, and delicately, Killua’s fingers reach into Gon’s palm to pick up the small ring of flowers.

3\. 

The golden ray of light coming through the window warms Gon’s back, a welcome sensation that makes him shift slightly to catch a bit more of the soothing sunlight pouring over his tan skin. With this slight motion comes a satisfied purr and a strong urge to nuzzle his nose deeper into the soft pool of silver hair flowing from the man wrapped in his arms. The strands feel soft against the tip of Gon’s nose, and the familiar hint of vanilla and raspberry shampoo almost lulls him back to sleep. Everything feels nice and warm and cozy, a heavy desire to stay here forever washes over him, his hands tucked against his best friend’s chest, his face pressed against his nape, the comforting smell of home—

“—Can you stop sniffing me, you weirdo?” Gon almost yelps as Killua pinches his wrist. He would almost feel bad for ignoring his request to stop smelling him for the thousandth time if it weren’t for the playful smirk gracing his lips as he rolled on his side to face him. 

“I told you I don’t like that shit!” 

“Sure you don’t— Ow!” Gon cries out and quickly raises a palm to rest on his forehead, right where the teen flicked his face. “What the heck Killua!”

“Apologize to me right now,” Killua demands as he pinches both of Gon’s cheeks.

“—Ow— Ow!! I’m sorry—!”

“Yeah, you better be!” Killua lets go of his face and a musical giggle escapes his lips as he seems to take in the comical sight of a pouty Gon. “You’re an idiot,” he adds, voice fond and tender.

Taking Killua’s affectionate gaze as a sign, Gon lets his finger reach the teen’s collarbone, the leather rope of his necklace resting weightlessly on his digit, and slowly leans in to bring their faces closer and press a small chaste kiss on his lips. It’s quick, warm and delicate, the taste of honey slightly sweetening his tangy lips.

When they part, Gon’s eyes are still closed, a slight flush paints his cheeks and a pleased grin graces his features. He’ll never get over the dizzying feeling of finally being able to have Killua right here, so close to him, of having him trust him and love him so deeply that he allows Gon to break down all the walls he built over the years. When he finally lets his eyes open, they immediately settle on the breathtaking pool of crystal blue half-hidden by pale strands of hair. His content smile quickly shifts into something more mischievous, and you could almost see a lightbulb light up on top of his head when he realizes the perfect opportunity that arises.

“Your eyes… They’re like the ocean.”

“Wh—”

“Your eyes,” he repeats, louder and more confidently than the first time. “They’re like the ocean.”

“I got it the first time Gon, why are you—” the look of perplexity on his best friend’s face almost makes Gon lose his composure right here and there, a laugh bubbling up inside him and threatening to spill out at any second. 

“Because... you’re the only one I _sea_!”, a pause, heavy silence as Killua blinks twice at him in confusion. “Get it.”, he nudges his arm, “Sea.”

“Gon. Why are you making sea puns.” Killua deadpans.

“Because you’re one _shell_ of a guy, Killua!”. The pale teen pinches Gon’s shoulder instantly, leaving a trail of tingling red marks all over his right arm.

“—Ow!!” Gon cries out, “Stop being a… _beach_!” he beams, looking too proud of his pun.

“STOP. BEING. WEIRD.” Killua almost shrieks.

Gon finally lets out a genuine laugh, his cheeks almost aching from the strain. He’s sure he’ll get wrinkles before he turns twenty this spring if Killua doesn’t stop making him laugh this hard. As his laughter gradually eases, he reaches under his pillow and grabs Killua’s hand, delicately placing something light in the middle of his palm. He lets his hand trail over his, thumb rubbing the back of his fingers as he excitedly awaits his reaction.

“—Gon.”

“Mh~?”

“It’s a shell pasta.”

“That it is,” he says gleefully.

Killua’s eyes narrow, inspecting Gon’s face for any hint as to what all of this means. “Why did you hand me a shell pasta like it was the 8th wonder of the world or something?” 

“Well…” Gon cocks his head, comically looking fake deep in thought. “I thought that, since you didn’t seem to like the seashell I proposed with… maybe you’d accept it if I proposed with this!”

The sigh that comes out of his boyfriend’s mouth almost makes Gon burst of laughter again, the corner of his lips twitching as he analyzes the various emotions flashing on Killua’s face - a mix of mild annoyance and amusement - his hand still delicately holding onto what Gon gave him.

“So that's why you insisted on buying _shell pasta_ for dinner,” Killua mutters more to himself than to Gon, radiating aura that warned the older teen that he was 3 seconds away from getting kicked out of the bed.

“Maybe…”

“You’re a fucking dork.” Killua chuckles. Gon is certain there are thousands of blue-winged butterflies in his stomach, fluttering all around and making a mess, leaving him giddy and electrified. He’ll never get bored of Killua’s melodious laugh and the way he slightly bobs his head left to right whenever he gets mildly fed up with Gon’s terrible puns, eyebrows furrowed, strands of hair floating ethereally in the morning light and fresh autumn air. 

“Gon,” Killua finally says, “Look.”

Gon can hear the crunch before his brain registers that, yes, Killua just chomped the raw shell pasta, a spark of defiance in his cerulean eyes that screams _what are you gonna do about it, Gon?_

“You did not.”

“Mhh yes, I did,” Killua answers with a playful smirk. “Mhh your proposal pasta shell tastes _sooooo good Gon~_ ” 

Gon lets out a short huff and brings his hand to his chest, faking offense. “Does that mean you rejected my proposal?”

“You didn’t even ask!” Killua laughs lightheartedly, his hand playfully pushing Gon’s chest, almost making him tumble off the bed. 

“It was implied!!”

With those words, Gon instantly grabs Killua’s wrist and laughs as the teen shrieks and tries to worm his way out of his grip. Gon finally manages to flip him over and pins his wrists on top of his head, letting a triumphant noise escape his lips before pressing thousands of light kisses all over Killua’s face, knowing well just how much Killua hates being tickled. It’s magical and beautiful to be able to see such a wonderful man in a state of pure bliss, and at this moment, the breathy giggles coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth almost sound like wedding bells. 

He finally releases his hold to bring Killua’s hand to his lips, where he delicately presses a peck on his ring finger.

4\. 

To be fair, Gon should have known. 

He should’ve known that indulging in Killua’s desire to enter the little candy store, the one just slightly off the main street, would be a bad idea. He shouldn't have obliged, but Killua's grin had been so wide and his eyes sparkled with so much excitement that Gon had no choice but to sigh, take a hold of his hand, and let himself be dragged into the tiny boutique that smelled of strawberry and chocolate. 

And this is where you’d find him, thirty minutes later, arms crossed in front of his chest and back propped against the wall plastered in 80’s style advertisements for Chocorobos, jelly babies and other sweets, watching his best friend greedily grab a handful of each candy type and drop it in a plastic bag. He looks like an overgrown child. _Way to act, for a twenty-two year old._

Gon _should_ be annoyed, honestly. He’s not exactly the patient type, and staying in one place for more than a few minutes at a time always proved to be difficult. But, it seems that admiring the various expressions on Killua’s face as he browses through so many different types of sweets is an entertaining enough distraction for the young man. _Delight_ when he finds a pile of his favorite type of white chocolate, _amusement_ when he lays eyes on oddly shaped candies, _wonder_ at the many different types of exotic sweets. Killua’s curved smile makes Gon’s heart leap in his chest and an uncontrollable need to kiss it off his stupidly adorable face takes root in the pit of his stomach. 

It’s instinctual when he bounces back on his feet to stride merrily towards the white-haired boy. Like the planets endlessly dancing around the Sun, Gon always seems to gravitate towards Killua, perpetually trapped in an exhilarating waltz. 

As he makes his way towards him, his attention drifts to a generic type of candy he never expected to find in the middle of thousands of home-made sweets. A ring-pop. With a sly smile, Gon grabs it and cheerfully makes his way towards the register, where his boyfriend is _finally_ checking out the result of his sugar-high shopping spree. 

“Finally calmed down your candy-cravings?” Gon nudges Killua as he approaches from behind him, his voice coated in light-hearted sarcasm. Those words seem to have embarrassed his boyfriend, a deep crimson color instantly coloring his cheeks and a quick “shut up” mumbled under his breath.

Gon presses a delicate kiss on his cheek and puts the ring-pop on the counter, flashing a charming smile at the amused lady working the register.

A confused look crosses Killua’s face. “I thought you didn’t like candy.” Killua raises his eyebrows.

“Who said this was for me?” Gon simply replies, leaning in Killua’s space with a playful grin on his face. 

Killua rolls his eyes and grabs onto the bag, thanking the grey-haired lady at the register before grabbing a hold of Gon’s hand to _(finally)_ lead him out of the store. Gon takes a few seconds to bathe in the warm sunlight while Killua continues a few steps ahead, blissfully unaware of what his boyfriend is up to, until he hears his voice call out his name from behind him.

“Hey, Killua…” With these simple words, Killua turns around, a look of shock then amusement quickly flashing on his face as he catches onto what’s happening.

“Not again…” Killua sighs, his head in his hands.

The sight must be comical for anyone walking by. It’s fairly uncommon to see someone suddenly drop on one knee and propose with a piece of candy. 

“Killua,” Gon starts, “the love of my life, my moon and stars, my little vanilla cupcake, the salt to my pepper—”

“The salt to my pepper?!” Killua croaks, more amused than seriously irritated. “Seriously?!”

“—The ketchup to my mayonnaise—” 

“Alright, alright, enough! Can you get on with it?” Killua rolls his eyes and laughs, a hint of mischief in his gaze despite the obvious embarrassment painted on his face. “I’m a busy man, you know.”

“Will you marry me?” Gon finally asks with a giggle, delicately taking a hold of his best friend’s hand and sliding the shining red ring-pop on his ring finger.

“You know, usually you wait for the reply before putting on the ring.” Killua laughs while observing the candy ring on his hand, his eyes softening as they trail back up onto Gon’s puppy face. A comfortable silence settles for a few seconds as their eyes meet, feelings of warmth and comfort overflowing in both of their chests, until Killua dramatically breaks it with a snicker.

“Sorry, Gon, but I think red just isn’t my color.” 

There’s a short pause, until both men burst into uncontrollable laughter, Gon’s hand clinging onto Killua’s to try and remain stable, one knee still on the ground.

“You’re breaking my heart, Killua.” Gon dramatically laments. “But then that means you won’t mind if I—” In a hurry, Gon leans in and gulps the ring-pop, desperately trying to forcefully remove it from Killua’s finger.

“Hey, Gon stop that!! That’s mine!!” 

After a few seconds of struggle, Killua roaring with laughter and Gon looking more like a fish trapped on bait than someone who just proposed, the ring finally slides off Killua’s hand to stay in between Gon’s lips. Looking into Killua’s eyes, he finally takes the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud _pop_ and a playful smile.

“Come on, Mr. Ring-Pop, it looks like we’re not wanted here.” Gon pouts at the lollipop and turns around dramatically to walk away. 

The next thing Gon hears after a hand grabs his arm to keep him close is a fondly muttered _you idiot_ hushed against his lips. 

5\. 

“See you next time, old man!” Gon hears Killua yell at Leorio right before the latter closes the door to go back inside his house. Or at least, that’s what Gon assumes happened. 

It’s kind of hard to focus on such trivial details when the world is spinning under your feet, when everything is so wobbly and blurry that your own weight becomes your worst enemy. It’s taking a lot of effort for Gon to not make a complete idiot of himself right now and trip on the slippery cobblestone pavement. 

Two drinks. He only had two drinks. One glass of champagne and one piña colada. Or maybe it was three? No more than four, surely. Four drinks and he’s pathetically clawing at Killua's forearm to try and keep his balance as the vision of dark lamp posts beaming a soothing golden light in the foggy winter air and pine trees covered in white spins around him. Half-bent, as if he suddenly aged sixty years on top of his current twenty-four, Gon tries to wobble his way to where Killua said the Uber was picking them up. 

“How long until we’re thereeee Killuaaa?” he hears himself ask. 

“At this pace? Three or four hours.” 

It’s really not funny, but that’s all it takes for Gon to burst into a loud, roaring laugh, stopping in the middle of the pavement to try and refrain the tears of laughter threatening to spill out from his eyes. He doesn’t know how long it goes on. Every time his boyfriend tries to ask him why he’s laughing like a maniac, it’s enough to send him back into a frenzical laughing fit, warm air exhaled into the cold wind. 

“You’re— You're too funny Killuaaa.” 

It takes every bit of self-control Gon currently has to not give in to laughter again when he sees the look of complete confusion on Killua’s face. He almost feels bad for him, being completely sober and having to deal with a drunk Gon on a Saturday night can’t be too fun. But despite the complete and utter mess he is right now, Killua still looks at him with the same fond gaze he’s been giving him since they were twelve and running in the face of danger at any occasion without a care in the world, as long as they had each other. The same fond look that makes Gon’s stomach flutter twelve years later. 

When Gon finally regains somewhat a bit of awareness of his surroundings, he almost trips again, but this time, it doesn’t have to do with the way he’s been struggling to find his balance all night. Killua looks out of this world, snowflakes blending in his white hair, yellow light framing his face, and he wants nothing more than to be able to say he’s _his_. He deserves it right? He’s been patient. He’s been wanting this since he was sixteen. Surely, _surely_ he deserves it now. 

“Marry meeee Killua,” Gon half-whines, half-pouts, still hanging onto his boyfriend’s arm. It’s more a demand than a question, the result of repeatedly denying the one thing he wants most to someone not used to not getting his way. 

“You don’t even have anything to propose with, idiot,” Killua replies, tone soft and adoring. Gon sticks out his tongue at him and crouches with great effort to pick up a small beige pebble lying under the snow.

“There,” he giggles, triumphantly handing out the plain-looking stone. 

“A pebble, Gon? Really?” Killua chuckles.

“But look!” Gon gets back up and frowns, struggling a bit - courtesy of the alcohol flowing through his veins - until he finally manages to break the pebble into two pieces. Inside is an array of beautiful colors, blue, purple, white and silver, all hiding under the fake appearance of normalcy. “One piece for you, one piece for me!” he beams. 

Killua gets closer to him and delicately grabs one of the two stone pieces in Gon’s hand. Despite his pitiful state, Gon knows that the shy smile Killua tries to hide means that despite his words, he appreciates the small, plain gift. 

“Come on, let’s go home.”

“But Killuaaa— you— answer...” Gon trails off, way too dizzy and exhausted to make a coherent sentence.

“Soon, I promise,” he whispers, more to himself than to Gon, as he presses a light kiss in his hair, one arm nuzzling him deeper against his chest, the other grabbing onto his necklace like a lifeline. 

+1

It’s a complete, utter mess. 

Baking utensils everywhere, flour all over the wooden kitchen counters, Gon’s pretty sure he even sees a bit of egg yolk on the wall. A total, absolute disaster, like a tornado just passed through the little apartment they bought a few months ago and turned everything upside down. When he turns around to face his boyfriend’s wide, satisfied grin, he realizes that maybe another type of tornado waltzed into his life too. 

The look Killua gives him is pleased and cheeky, way too enthusiastic for someone who complained about not wanting to bake Christmas cookies about thirty minutes ago.

“You’ve got something right—” he approaches, index finger flicking a bit of flour off Gon’s nose, “there.”

“And you, riiiiight—” Gon leans in and, against anything Killua expected, playfully licks his cheek. “—here!”, he beams.

It’s going to earn him a few cheek pinches and forehead flicks, he knows, but seeing Killua’s dumbfounded face as he slowly realizes what Gon just did easily makes it worth it. Instead of the scolding and pouting Gon is awaiting, Killua’s gaze softens into something tender, a look he wants to hang onto forever, catch it like a firefly in a jar and let it be the light that brightens his path. Killua leans forward and lets his lips softly press against Gon’s in a delicate, almost shy, kiss. He lets himself drown in the feeling, head fuzzy and heart content, coconut-flavored lips against dark chocolate—

_Oh._

Killua’s hands are in his hair, but it doesn’t have anything to do with the kiss. It seems he’s more sly than he thought, his flour-covered hands just meant as a sneaky instrument of revenge, covering Gon’s dark hair in white powder, almost like it snowed in their tiny apartment kitchen. Fitting for Christmas, but a mess to clean up. 

Not one to back down from a challenge, Gon reciprocates by ruffling Killua’s hair roughly, something he knows his boyfriend despises, even more than when Gon rubs his cold feet on his calves in the winter. Killua stares at him, mouth agape, and pinches both of his cheeks to stretch them comically, provoking loud complaints from Gon. 

“Killuaaaaa stopppp!!”

“You started this!”

When Killua finally releases his hold, Gon sticks out his tongue at him in defiance, pouty and grumpy from his relentless teasing. When he turns around to go check if the cookies are baked, he feels a hand grab the sleeve of his reindeer-patterned green sweater, tugging at it once, twice, until he turns around to face a slightly disheveled Killua, beautiful and glowing in the midst of the multi-colored Christmas lights. 

“Let’s dance, ” he requests softly. 

Gon doesn’t hesitate to grab his pale hand and let himself be dragged in the middle of their living room, in between the wooden table and the illuminated Christmas tree. Killua lets one his hand rest on his hip, the other browsing through his phone to find a fitting song. Gon has always liked to dance. He’s terrible at it, a complete disaster compared to Killua’s graceful moves, the sad result of years of his family demanding perfection. Gon wishes he could erase all the hurt, ease all the pain, but the world doesn’t work like that. So, all he can do for now is dance with the man he loves in the middle of their apartment, loud laughter echoing on the walls and hands grabbing onto each other. 

It’s exhilarating, the way Killua moves without a care in the world, jumping on the burgundy carpet and yelling the lyrics at the top of his lungs. Despite their best effort, they step on each other’s feet, Gon’s elbows bumping into Killua’s shoulders, an all in all complete disaster that’s most likely going to end with a few bruises. With the song’s last notes resonating in the room, Gon exhales loudly, something that gradually turns into a laugh when Killua lays his eyes on him with a playful smile. The way the Christmas lights reflect on Killua’s snowy-white hair gives the man an ethereal look, myriads of soothing colors contrasting his pale complexion. Getting to see Killua like this, happy and smiling and shining so, so bright is the best present Gon could have ever asked for. 

“You’re a terrible dancer.” Killua snides, his hands on his hips and his head tilted to the side with a particularly sly smile gracing his features. 

Feeling a deep need to annoy his boyfriend to no end _(as usual, let’s be honest)_ , Gon raises his eyebrows and turns his heels dramatically, heading back to the kitchen where they left a mess of flour and eggs. 

“Well, it seems someone here doesn’t appreciate my true worth, so I’ll just—”

“Gon.” 

Before he can turn around to meet his boyfriend’s gaze, it seems he has caught up to him and he feels fingers brushing his and a soft, almost tickling sensation in the middle of his palm. When he raises his hand to inspect what Killua sneakily left there, he’s met with the sight of a delicate snow-white feather. It’s beautiful. Simple but yet breathtakingly pretty— but why…? 

“So this is the face you saw every time! No wonder you kept on doing it!” Killua laughs when he sees the look of confusion on Gon’s face as he fully turns around, tears of laughter forming at the corner of his eyes. 

Kept on doing what..? 

Gon frowns, desperately trying to understand what’s going on. Killua takes a few steps forward to finally stand a few centimeters away from Gon, cupping his hand with his and wearing a content smile. The proximity makes Gon’s head go fuzzy, a slight pink dusting his cheeks, until his eyes get caught onto Killua’s necklace, the same one he’s been wearing for years, now missing a single feather.

“In Padokea,” Killua continues, gazing lovingly into Gon’s eyes, “we give a feather to the person we want to spend our life with.”

Oh. _Oh._

He can feel Killua’s thumb brush his hand softly, in the same circle pattern Gon always does when he’s trying to reassure him, and he’s sure his heart is going to burst at any second now.

“Marry me, Gon?”

The words echo in his mind over and over again, twisting and rearranging the syllables in his head in an attempt to make sense of the words just uttered in the comfortable silence of their living room. It feels like his skin is prickling with electricity, feelings of pure bliss blooming in the pit of his stomach and threatening to spill out at any second. When he finally realizes and accepts that, yes, Killua did just ask him to marry him, his hand raises by instinct and he flicks his boyfriend’s forehead, causing a loud noise of pain to escape from his mouth.

“Dude!” Killua hisses, “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“I was the one who wanted to propose first!” Gon exclaims, repeatedly poking Killua’s forehead with his index finger. 

“You did!! Five times!!” he replies before grabbing Gon’s wrist to stop him from jabbing his finger in his skull.

“Well, yeah, but I wanted to be the one to propose and then you’d say yes and then we’d laugh and be happy and we’d get married and—”

“Sucks to be you, I gue—” 

Gon never gives Killua the chance to finish his sentence, as his hands find their way to the side of his stomach to tickle him, making the both of them drop to the ground, loud laughter escaping Killua’s mouth in a melodious tune that makes Gon’s chest swell with joy. It’s only the smell of smoke that brings them back to reality, and he groans when Killua shoves him off of him to run to the kitchen with the vain hope of saving the cookies they forgot in the oven. 

And even though he knows he’ll get lectured later about the burnt cookies and the tickling, for now, Gon rolls to the side to face the tall decorated pine tree, closes his eyes, and smiles fondly as his fingers brush the light feather still resting in his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It was such a blast to write, although tiring but we made it woooo!! 
> 
> The headcanon that Gon would propose with a seashell and Killua with a feather come from a Tumblr thread from the amazing Ysabel, Kat and Ria. Thank you for your wonderful brains. <3
> 
> Thank you to Toasty, Marcy and Shira who helped a lot by hyping me up & proof-reading <3
> 
> Happy holiday everyone! This year might've been terrible on so many levels, but I'm wishing you all the best for next year. <3


End file.
